CRYSTAL BLOSSOMS
by mikan'orange
Summary: ONESHOT. It's flower festival at Alice Academy. Students prepare their own entry or else they won't have any grade! What'll become of Mikan when Natsume didn't help her. Or did he? Natsumikan fluff


**Crystal Blossoms**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice Gakuen. Period. Make it Double period.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Natsume, aren't sunflowers attractive?

**Scene 1: At the Sakura tree.**

"Ne, Natsume-kun? Won't you answer my question?"

"Shut up, polka dots, I'm trying to read here." A certain flame eyed boy said nonchalantly while flipping the page of the latest edition of his RPG manga.

"Mou…I'm just trying to ask here. The Alice flower festival is coming near, and we dunno yet what flowers to grow…"

"…"

"Hey! You're my partner! Don't snob me like that!"

"What's the connection, aho, I don't want to participate in that stupidity."

"Hmph! Argh! This is our project you know! And I don't want to fail just because of you!"

"Like I care."

"GRRR! I hate you, Natsume!"

"Well, I hate you too, now, go away. I'm busy here." Natsume lied.

"Rghh! FINE! Don't come to me when you changed your mind!" Mikan barked while stomping away angrily from Natsume.

"Hn" was all the kuro neko could say. 'Phew, good thing that baka didn't cry.'

**Scene 2: At Central**

'Hmph! If that baka Natsume don't want to participate, then I will! I can't let my grades fall down just because of him!'

'Mr. Misaki said that partners should work for this project and if one slacks off, no grade should be received.'

"ARGGHHH! It's UNFAIR! Why is the world like this! Kami-sama! Why couldn't anyone responsible be my partner?"

With that, people started staring at her and murmured:

"That girl's an idiot, don't look at her."

"Mama, what's that girl doing?"

"Oh let's just get away from her."

And other harsh words an idiot could ever hear.

"Mou…" Mikan sweatdropped and cried silently (anime style, not dramatic ones) as she walked away from the crowd.

**Scene 3: Picking Seeds**

_MumbleMumbleMumbleOuch! Sorry!_

"_Hey! Watch it, little girl!" _

_MumbleMumbleI'm not a little girl anymore!Mumble…_

"Oh, here's the garden centre!" Mikan said enthusiastically, clearly shifting her mood from angry to eager. (What a weird girl).

"Wow! So many seeds! Now what shall I pick?" the tangerine girl said as she entered the shop.

"Hmn, it's so hard to decide! I should ask Natsu-" Mikan cut off as she remembered.

'Oh yeah I hate that idiot…but…he's still my annoying partner…well not really annoying…but...arghh…he won't help me with this…I'll just pick the seeds…he can't complain anyway…'

"…"

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?" the store keeper asked the awestricken girl.

"Uhm…sunflower seeds please…"

The store keeper took a packet of seeds that is in front of Mikan and gave it to her.

"Here you go." Said the store keeper and thought, 'My, is this girl blind?'

"Arigatou" she said as she went to the cashier to pay for the seeds.

"That'll be 10 rabbits, please."

"Hai" she said as she got two bronze coins out of her purse.

"Thank you, please come back again!"

It was dusk already and the last bus will be taking off soon.

"Matte! Don't leave me here!" the brunette yelled to the departing bus as she chased it with all her might. But she couldn't. Aww, poor little girl.

**Scene 4: Planting**

"Alright! With or without Natsume, I will do this!"

"Now, the instructions!"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"…"

"UWAAAAH! I can't understand anything!"

_1)Germinate the seeds._

_2)Plant seedlings after all danger of frost have passed in your region. Space according to label directions, anywhere from 6 inches to 3 feet._

_3)Plant seeds 4-6 inches apart after all danger of frost have passed, covering with 1/2 inch soil._

_4)Water just enough to keep soil moist. Sunflowers don't need much water or fertilizer._

_5)Trim spent blooms to encourage more flowers._

_6)Pull out and discard plants in fall, once frost kills them._

The girl didn't notice that a pair of fiery eyes is watching her.

'Hn, stupid polka dots.'

"AWW! I'll leave it off for now…Tomorrow! It will be a new day!"

The tangerine girl said as she went to her room and prepare for slumber.

"Tch, this girl just doesn't have hope" Natsume smirked.

With that said, he carefully followed the instructions from the seed packet. It was about 3:00 a.m. and his ruby eyes get even redder for lack of sleep.

'Finished'

After that he went to his sakura tree and spent the rest of dawn sleeping.

**Scene 5: A New Day**

"Uwaaah! Ohayou minna!" A certain brunette said as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayou, Mikan" answered some of her 'concerned' classmates.

"Hey, Mikan, how's your project doing?" asked Yuu

"Uhm, well, uhh, it's o..okay."

"Hmph! Liar! I betcha that idiot doesn't even know how to follow instructions from the packet." Said a jealous Sumire. She was cursing Mikan cause well, she was Natsume's partner. Everybody wants to be Natsume's partner, especially his fans club's leader.

"Argghh! Of course I do! Quit it, permy!"

Just then a ball of flame suddenly appeared in front of the cat-dog girl.

Then…

"WAAAAH! FIRE! Put it out! Put it out!"

"I'll put it out!" said Yuu but is too panicky to do it.

SPLOOOSH!

Hotaru's elephant fire disperser to the rescue.

"That'll be 50 rabbits for the timely rescue."

"Mou, Imai, sob! This is my savings!" Sumire protested.

"Thank you. I'll take that." Came Hotaru's monotonous reply.

"Nyeh! Haha! That suits you, permy!" Mikan said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! The teacher is coming!" a boy warned the class.

"Alright, class, good morning!"

"Good Morning, Narumi-sensei."

"Ok, please sit down."

"I'm here to remind you of your projects. Misaki-sensei couldn't come to class because he has to prepare for the festival. Anymore questions according the project?"

Mikan raised her hand.

"Sensei, could I please work solo for this project, because my partner isn't doing anything."

"Hn" Natsume grunted.

All the girls raise their hands and started shouting: "Me, pick me, Natsume-kun!"

Well, except for Hotaru and Mikan.

"Ah well, Mikan, Misaki-sensei did tell you to work with a partner. I can't let Natsume be the partner of anyone else here, because as you can see, they all have their own respective ones."

"But…"

Narumi-sensei whispered to her, "Give him one more chance, ok?"

"Hai."

'Awws' were heard all through out the room.

"Ok class, anymore questions?"

**Scene 6: Surprise**

"Hm, Natsume, Narumi-sensei told me to give you one more chance. So here I am with you hoping to plant the seeds for OUR project grade." Mikan said as she and Natsume walked towards the greenhouse.

"Hn"

"Fine, ignore me all you want!"

As she opened the greenhouse door…

"Naniiiii! WHO-PLANTED-MY-SEEDS!"

"Tch, I am, now shut up, polka dots."

"Natsume, did you really?"

"Yes! Yes! Cause you're so stupid you can't even follow simple directions!"

'Mou, it almost melted my heart, but then you always have to ruin the moment' Mikan sighed.

"Arigatou!"

"What?"

"I said arigatou. I thought you're one useless partner. Sorry for all the things I said to you a while ago. Gomen."

"Hn, now water it already! Were taking long you know?" Natsume said as he blushed a pinkish hue.

"Hai!"

**Scene 7: After the flowers have grown**

"Hey, Natsume look at this! Kawaii!"

"Tch, such a stupid aho…"

"Wow! I can't believe I...I mean we, are able to grow flowers like these. Sugoi!"

The sunflower, with its sunset color and towering stems, stand out to any other flower in the bunch. Its majestic stance, always following the sun, wherever it is, symbolizes hope and cheerfulness. A man could create a perfect sunflower with nurturing care: water, sunlight, soil, and especially, love.

But Mikan's and Natsume's sunflower is way better than that. Yes, they filled it with nurturing care, but the last one's different. Their love for their flower is different. That 'love' is not ordinary. That 'love' is not only for the flower, but that 'love' is also developed amongst themselves.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun."

**Scene 8: I Wonder**

"Ne, Hotaru, I was wondering about something…" asked a curious Mikan.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that a boy gives real flowers to a girl? Don't real flowers wither and rot? If flowers symbolize love, then it means the boy's love fades and not last forever?"

"What flowers do you want to be given to you? Plastic ones?" replied Hotaru

"Well, that means the love of the boy isn't real."

"So what do you conclude?" asked an interested Hotaru.

"Hmm, instead of flowers, chocolates should be given to a girl!" assumed Mikan.

_Baka._

"Idiot, I was expecting a sensible answer. How stupid of me to think that you could even formulate one."

"Ow! Meanie!"

Just then, Hotaru smiled. 'What an idiotic girl.'

**Scene 9: Pests!**

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Nooooooooooooooooo!" ,cried a very disappointed Mikan.

"What's the matter, little girl?"

"Natsumeee! Our..our..sunflower!"

"What?"

Mikan pointed to their sunflower and Natsume saw the dreaded thing that caused Mikan's loneliness. Pests.

"WAAAAAAH! How about our grade! The festival is tomorrow!"

"Well, I did my part. So long, polka dots."

"NATSUMEEEEE! Are you gonna leave me here!"

Natsume left Mikan alone.

"Natsume no baka! I almost thought you are eager to help."

_Sob…Sob…Sob…_

**Scene 10: Flower Festival**

'Hn, there's no point in going to class today…We don't even have an entry…' thought a drowsy Mikan.

'But I want to see Hotaru's and the other's entries…'

Mikan Sakura dressed and went to school immediately. But she isn't her usual self. She's lonelier. She isn't as giddy as before.

"Ohayou, minna"

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!"

"What's the problem? You aren't yourself today?" asked a concerned Yuu.

"It's just…it's just…"Mikan broke into tears before she could finish her sentence.

"We don't have an entry for the festival?"

"Huh? Natsume-kun?"

"You're wrong, polka dots, look there" Natsume said as he pointed to his desk.

An array of beautiful sunflowers gathered in a colorful jar is on the desk. The sunflowers are more luscious in color than that of what they had grown before. It's like a work of art.

When Mikan touched it's petals she noticed something, something unbelievable. The flowers are made of glass! Only a talented glassblower could mould this kind of masterpiece.

"Did you make this?"

"Well, yeah, what do you think of me? Inept?"

"But is this gonna be accepted?" asked a worried brunette.

"Hai, Mikan-chan, Misaki-sensei said that you could use any materials as long as it's realistic." Explained Iincho

"But you know, Mikan-chan, your's and Natsume's entry is more than realistic…it's like it truly lives!" said an amazed Nonoko.

"Yes, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, you are amazing! No one dared to make an inanimate object to a flower because it won't be as realistic. But yours are truly magnificent." Anna said awestricken.

Misaki-sensei came to grade the flowers and likewise, he was attracted to the glass one.

"How did you grow this? Hyuuga-kun, Sakura-san?"

"SE-CR-ET"

Their grade. A+. Excellent. Wonderful. Magnificent. No one could truly match their work.

**Scene 11: How?**

"Ne, Natsume-kun, how did you really make the flowers so realistic?"

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Mou, Natsume! I'm your partner! Why don't you tell me!"

"Alright! I'll tell you…C'mere"

Natsume whispered to Mikan.

"You what!"

"…"

"You didn't really make it? You just bought it!"

"Mou, Natsume! You disappoint me!" with that, Mikan walked away.

'Demo, arigatou, Natsume-kun'

Natsume just sat there. Under the sakura tree. Pondering.

He looked at his fingers covered with bandages he got from the heat of his flames and the rubbing glass.

"Hn, what an idiot Mikan. She's so gullible."

Just then.

Mikan returned.

"I forgot to ask you something!"

"…"

"Why glass? Not paper? Or felt? Or metal?"

"…secret! Why should I tell a no-brain like you? You won't understand!"

"Sheesh! I'm just asking! How rude, you meanie!"

But Mikan Sakura didn't leave. She sat there beside him and never left.

Let me explain to you why Natsume Hyuuga used glass. Reason one, glass is clear, as clear as his love for our brunette. He decided that long ago before they grew the flowers. He was unsure of it before, but now, he realized it already. Reason two, glass is fragile. Like our beloved black cat, he is burning with jealousy everytime a boy flirts with our dear Mikan-chan. He is over-sensitive and he's the only one who knows when danger would strike her. Reason three, glass is pure. Beautiful glass can only be made by a person that has a pure heart. Pure and innocent. That's what describes Natsume's love for Mikan-chan.

"Ne, Natsume-kun? Do you think sunflowers are attractive now?"

**The End**

**Well? How is it? I decided to make it a one shot because if I didn't, I would be too lazy to continue it. Gomen! Also the scenes are too short for it to be a chapter. So there! Please review so that I could know what is right and wrong. Criticisms are alright as long as I could handle them. Ja! **

**'mikan-orange'**


End file.
